1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip capable of mounting, to a plate-like to-be-fixed member such as a panel which has been previously provided with a mounting hole, a fixing member such as a dashboard or a switchboard including a protrusion to be inserted into the mounting hole, and being subjected to reuse after removal from the to-be-fixed member together with the fixing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to fix a to-be-mounted member including a mounting hole and a fixing member including a plate-like protrusion, a clip interposes the plate-like protrusion from the upper part in the inside of a generally U shape. The parallel sections of the U shape having an elastic function are each provided on the outer side with a step section for being locked in the hole edge of the mounting hole. Thus, the clip fixes the fixing member into the mounting hole provided in the to-be-fixed member. In the clip, the parallel sections are provided on their respective inner sides with elastic beams each parallel to the parallel sections of the U shape, and having the opposite ends integrally connected to each parallel section. Thus, the projections disposed on the respective elastic beams press against the plate-like protrusion of the fixing member from the opposite sides, and the claws disposed on the elastic beams are engaged in the locking hole disposed in the protrusion. Thus, the clip and the fixing member are fixed on the to-be-fixed member (see, for example, JP-A-2001-289217).
Whereas, claws are respectively disposed on the tips of elastic pieces extending in such a manner as to mutually approach toward the open side from the opposed inner sides of the central parts of the parallel sections of the U shape. Thus, the claws are engaged in a locking hole provided in a protrusion of a fixing member, so that a clip is fixed in a mounting hole of a to-be-fixed member (see, for example, JP-A-11-280719).
Further, there is disclosed another clip. The clip has a pair of elastic pieces extending in an inclined manner so as to mutually approach from the inner sides of a U-shaped member on the open side toward the inner closed side. It allows a fixing member which is a panel to advance until the side edge portion abuts the closed end while pressing against the surface of the side edge portion of the fixing member by the tip of the elastic pieces. Simultaneously, it interposes the middle portion of the panel between the tip portions of the elastic pieces for locking. Further, the clip is inserted into a long trench formed in a framework for fixing, thereby to be fixed in the framework (see, for example, JP-A-10-299148).
However, the conventional clip is configured such that the claws disposed on the elastic pieces or the elastic beams, or the elastic pieces themselves act against the external force acting in the direction in which the protrusion of the fixing member is pulled out. Therefore, the elastic pieces or the elastic beams move away from each other outwardly, and are removed from the locking hole. As a result, only the fixing member is pulled out, and the clip is left mounted in the to-be-fixed member. Reuse of the to be mounted member requires complicated operations such as the operations of removing and remounting the left clip.